


Smilers

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: New recruits.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Smilers

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 5/they are all smilers and talkers and therefore unsuitable

Kagero watched the group, same as she knew Saizo was, beside her. Nearby, Ryoma was still speaking to a few of his father's friends, just far enough that the new group of fresh-faced soldiers hadn't fallen into formation.

"They're young," Kagero finally said. It was a refreshing youth, she though, one possibly brimming with new ideas and innovations.

"They're unsuitable," Saizo replied. "They know their king is to inspect them, but they talk, they smile--"

"They will fall to order." Kagero was sure of her words and a moment later, they were proven true.

And she wished she could smile.


End file.
